Confluences
by Galactic Dragon
Summary: During a heated battle with his rival Yugi Moto, Seto kaiba is ripped from his world and lands in a very similar place at first, but contains a lot more than meets the eye, Containing forces that could bring the destruction of the entire multiverse.
1. Face off

Galactic dragon: welcome to my first story i am going to kick things off with a bang by crossing over 2 awesome animes

Kaiba: yeah they can tell by the title you know

Galactic dragon: i know that i'm just trying to be enthusiastic

Kaiba: well maybe try doing something original for once like actually getting along with your guest rather than being a carbon copy

Galactic dragon: DON'T PUSH ME i have your world in my claws but i'll level with you, for once you're not going to put up with the protagonist invincibility of Yugi moto.

Kaiba: well that's new, but this better be worth my effort

Galactic dragon: What effort i wrote the f*cking story.

Kaiba:yeah fine just get on with our story.

Galactic dragon: I'm the one who wrote it so DEAL WITH IT anyway enough prestory bullsh*t

I don't own yugioh or bakugan if i did i wouldn't be writing this, it be a show.

It was 3 months after the pyramid of light accident had occurred in Kaiba's duel dome. The world had gotten wiff that seto Kaiba had rendered yugi's god cards useless. This had led to a huge spike in sales for Kaiba corp, the publicity got bigger by the day, fans screaming for a showdown for who should be called the best duelist in the world.

As usual people were still trying to get a shot at winning yugi's egyptian god cards but realistically only one person currently had a remote chance at beating the king of games. Seto kaiba.

For seto kaiba it was an ordinary day. Well, about as ordinary as it can get when you have multiple amusement parks to run, a corporation to run and to top it off a title to reclaim…

Kaiba was just finished editing his deck for the duel that would change so many things between him and the world. Kaiba had wanted to reclaim his title ever since he had lost it and wouldn't stop until he got it back. Kaiba growled in frustration as he remembered the battle city finals how yugi had defeated him and took his obelisk the tormentor. Kaiba vaguely remembered crushing that dog wheeler in a duel shortly after, Kaiba smirked at the thought of wheeler winning.

"yeah when hell freezes over", kaiba thought

Kaiba consulted with his advisers and they had agreed that this duel would be a major opportunity to raise kaiba corp sales, especially if he won.

Kaiba sighed as he looked at the phone number on screen and the calendar of open dates sheathing his pride kaiba dialed the number rather reluctantly.

"Hello", Yugi answered

"I'll Get straight to the point you and i have unfinished business the world wants to know if you truly still are the king of games", Kaiba responded with a cold tone.

Yugi knew only one person this blunt in action and responded.

"Very well Kaiba my faith will overpower your anger anyday" yugi responded proudly.

"We'll see" Kaiba snarled back over the phone.

The match would be held in kaiba land at one o'clock in the afternoon despite being prepared, and having ran through simulations multiple times, Kaiba was worried. Although he would never say it aloud but if he lost again he might just be stuck at second place forever.

This uneasiness was not unnoticed by his brother mokuba while Kaiba was walking to the stadium.

"Seto i know that you'll win this time you have worked so hard and been through so much, you'll beat yugi this time" mokuba encouraged

"Thanks Mokuba" seto replied a smile creeping at his lips.

Kaiba and his brother had been through so much ever since their parents had died when they were children they had always been there for each other when mokuba inspired kaiba to not give in to Gozaburo harsh treatment as a child. Seto had saved mokuba countless times from being picked on and later on being kidnapped by various people with sinister intentions.

Kaiba was ready to face his rival once more, the roar of the fans was deafening as he approached the platform.

Yugi was already on the duel platform arms crossed staring kaiba down as he waited, roland would be the referee in their duel just as he had been in the battle city finals.

"The duel between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto will now commence and we will see who walks away with the title king of games" Roland announced into the microphone

'Perhaps i should have brought earplugs" Kaiba thought at the crowd's roars increased

"LETS DUEL" Kaiba and Yugi shouted at the same time.

"I'll go first" Kaiba said as he drew his hand.

"I summon vorse raider in attack mode then i place one card face down and end my turn." kaiba stated.

"I summon king's knight in defence mode" yugi shouted as the knight appeared on his field "and then-" hold on yugi Kaiba interrupted. "i activate soul exchange, and i'll sacrifice your monster along with vorse raider to summon my blue eyes white dragon" Kaiba yelled triumphantly.

Blue eyes had appeared on the field looking menacing as ever. "i'll place one card face down and end my turn" Yugi stated.

"You'll have to do better than the to escape me yugi kaiba taunted i summon lord of dragons in defence mode, then i attack with blue eyes white dragon directly" Kaiba said

Yugi yelled as blue eyes attack hit him dropping his life points by 3000 in one turn Kaiba had ended his turn by placing a card face down.

Yugi drew pot of greed and activated it immediately letting him draw 2 cards from his deck he was holding the winged dragon of ra in his hand Yugi activated monster reborn to bring back king's knight then activated double summon to summon queen's knight and let him special summon jack's knight.

"Now Kaiba i sacrificed my 3 knights to summon the winged dragon of ra" Yugi had begun to recite the chant to summon Ra as the sphere had appeared and then formed into the dragon its current attack 5000 'now i attack your blue eyes white dragon go blaze cannon" Yugi said with defiance in his voice and Kaiba's life points had been halved.

"My turn yugi i activate 2 foolish burials to send my 2 blue eyes to the graveyard and next i activate dragon's mirror which lets me summon blue eyes ultimate dragon" Kaiba almost screamed out the word his defiance to lose to yugi burning in his heart

A strange glowing rift like object had begun to form above them but neither Kaiba nor Yugi had noticed it they were too busy dueling each other.

Kaiba then activated shrink to halve Ra's attack points.

"IT'S OVER YUGI" Kaiba said with a look of triumph on his face. "Now blue eyes ultimate dragon destroy Ra and Yugi once and for all".

As the blast hit Ra it set off some kind of trigger causing the rift that neither of the had noticed to turn into a kind of vacuum trying to pull everything near inside of it. Also though neither of them had noticed a golden beam of pure energy had shot to Kaiba's duel disk and had entered it.

The rift had picked up trying to pull everything that wasn't nailed down into it. Yugi and Roland had both grabbed the railing around the arena and held on for dear life. Kaiba was about to do the same but he had realised that he was missing his prized possession.

Kaiba's blue eyes had somehow slipped his grip kaiba jumped after it catching it in mid air. Unfortunately Kaiba cared too much about his blue eyes to figure what would happen.

The vacuum had caught Kaiba in mid air and pulled him into the rift as Kaiba was flung into the rift. a strange feeling washed over him and he then had lost consciousness as he floated through the blue surrounding color.

Just as spontaneous as it had occurred the rift had been sealed shut blocking off any hope of following kaiba.

"SETO" Mokuba cried and appeared to have gone into shock right after.

A silence fell over the crowd, broken only by the cries of Mokuba. How cruel it would be that after completing one of his largest life goals, seto kaiba was gone from this world.

"What on earth could have caused that to happen", Yugi wondered staring at the winged dragon of ra.

What no one knew was that the rift was caused by the confluence of two dimensions neither the one where Seto Kaiba had come from. one of the dimensions was another version of Earth, The other was centered around a planet known as Vestroia.

Galactic dragon: well that's a wrap on chapter one i'm taking my time writing this story read and review. Oh one last thing, Although she didn't actually chat with me to write this chapter i would like to thank Jetravenex for inspiration, and i'll say it again this is still a work in progress.


	2. The other side

Chapter 2

Galactic dragon: well i'm back.

Kite: great, well when do i get my screen time.

Galactic dragon: yeah uh i'll get on that story if you do the disclaimer for me.

Kite: sure, but i better get my screen time, galactic dragon does not own yugioh, bakugan, or the characters.

Mokuba: can i be in the story ?

Both: SHUT UP MOKUBA.

 **Wardington city**

Bakugan, that's what was on most of the minds of young teenagers around the world at this most people didn't realise it Bakugan had dangerous forces buried beneath its exciting exterior. Dan and Drago were walking in Wardington park looking for a battle as usual. Runo and Alice were at work in the Misaki families dinner. Shun was training in his grandfather's dojo and Marucho and Julie were working on locating Masquerade.

At wardington park, dan was doing his usual training for battling when he was interrupted by Masquerade.

"Well look who finally decided to show up do their dirty work for once", Dan said angrily "you're going to pay for all the bakugan you've thrown into the doom dimension"

We'll see about that you talk a big game but you can't back up your comments can you" Masquerade said with a sneer

"Your one to talk like i said all you've done is hide behind other people so they can do your evil plans for you and then you just discard them after", Dan shot back

"Enough talking" Masquerade said as he pulled out his field card.

"You just read my mind" Dan responded with a determined expression.

"Field open" dan and Masquerade said at the same time as they were the surrounded by elemental pools much like how the field card was designed.

"Doom card set", Masquerade said as he dropped a sinister looking card with a skull on it, it then sank into the ground and dark ripples appeared on the ground around it.

"Gate card set" both of them said as they threw down their gate cards.

"Bakugan brawl" Masquerade said, as he threw down darkus Laserman as his opening move.

"Don't you ever come up with another strategy", Dan taunted. Seriously what's a walk down memory lane ? you're trying to attack from long range".

Well i activate darkus gravity which allows me to add one darkus bakugan to the battle i choose Centipoid and i send it to your gate card.

Dan threw down Mantris on Masquerades gate card despite the fact it was clearly outmatched.

"Looks like you never even developed a strategy to begin with, looks like youve lo-" "Hold on dan said as he interrupted Masquerade "i activate marionette to send your laserman to my gate card".

The moment Laserman landed on the gate card it activated and exploded. Masquerade growled at this.

"Since when do use a mind ghost" Masquerade demanded angrily. "Since i decided to stop rushing in and analyze my opponents" Dan retorted.

Masquerade threw down a gate card and set out hydranoid to take out mantris, masquerade was very angry due to the fact that the brawl had dipped so rapidly out of his favor.

Mantris was pounced on almost immediately and sent to the doom dimension.

Dan threw down serpenoid on masquerades gate card in a vain attempt to force masquerade to withdraw.

"Looks like you've forgotten chaos of the darkness which allows me to strike on any gate card" masquerade sneered at this.

Dan watched helplessly as serpenoid was sent to the doom dimension "so were your confidence now dan ?"

"Dan we can't give up yet their loss will not be in vain if we can put him out of commision right now", Drago encouraged.

"Alright, bakugan brawl bakugan stand rise Drago" Dan shouted as he threw his partner to battle their adversary.

"Well look who finally came out to play" Hydranoid taunted.

"You'll pay for what you've done Hydranoid your actions will lead to your undoing", Drago retorted

"The undoing is yours which starts now for defying my master", Hydranoid responded

"Well see" Drago said

Dan activated fire tornado causing Hydranoid's g power to drop and Drago to gain the advantage.

To counter masquerade used dimension 4 which had Drago's ability. Drago had then activated ultimate boost to attempt to counter Hydranoid.

"Well it looks like you and Drago can say goodbye because you're on a one way trip to the doom dimension", Masquerade said triumphantly

"No that can't be" Dan said

What should have been the doom portal opening up to take Drago away another sort of rift had opened up.

"What that's impossible, what have you done dan" Masquerade growled

"I didn't do anything, isn't that something you created" dan asked

"If i created that why would i ask what it was", Masquerade answered annoyed by the slight stupidity of his adversary.

"Whatever it is it doesn't look good" Dan stated.

As if on cue the rift shot blue lightning everywhere striking both Hydranoid and Drago down causing them to revert. A shadow of some figure could be seen about to come through the rift.

"CLOSE THE FIELD" Masquerade shouted at dan as more lightning struck near them. Both had figured if the energy had been strong enough to knock out their bakugan then if it hit them it could get really messy.

"FIELD CLOSED" They both shouted as the figure came through the rift and it caused a blinding light as both the field and the rift had closed.

"Uh my head" Dan groaned as he got up off the ground.

"Are you alright Dan?" drago asked.

"Yeah i'm fine but what just happened ?" Dan asked clearly confused.

"I've only encountered a force like that once and it's when i first came here to earth and met you" drago answered.

"So that was a direct portal to Vestroia ?" Dan asked

"No something about the energy in it was different from vestroia it was more… raw…" Drago answered uncertainly

"Well i'm just glad i didn't lose you to the doom dimension" Dan said

"Yes it was lucky that had happened, i wouldn't be here now. but something came through that rift i have a feeling we'll find out just what it was soon" Drago responded

"What could that silhouette have been" Dan thought to himself

"Great as if our job wasn't complicated enough finding the infinity core and restoring Vestroia now we have another dimensional cross", Dan complained

"Maybe we should-" Drago was interrupted by groaning

"Huh" Dan said as he turned around and saw a guy around the age of 18 getting up from a spread eagled position.

"Whats with the clothing, i've never seen a human dress like that before" Drago questioned

"I don't know Drago but it's even more peculiar than the way masquerade dresses, well minus the mask factor" Dan said.

It was indeed the strangest look both dan and drago had ever seen one someone, he was dressed in a silver white trench coat that had no sleeves and a cape like projection on t the lower part. But what drew their attention most was a strange device that was strapped on his right arm. It was much larger than the bakugan shooters that masquerade and the brawlers used. It had a circular center and attached to the right side was some kind of metal board with 5 identical rectangular blue shapes on it.

The unknown person was looking directly at them.

Finally dan found his voice and asked "who are you ?"

He looked at the puzzled as if the should know exactly who he was, then answered "My name is Seto Kaiba"

Galactic dragon: Yeah i did just cut it right there. anyway i had Dan a bit ooc at the beginning and i apologise i'll have to bend their characters a little bit but for the most part they should be the same throughout the story. Also i did make a yugioh the abridged series reference in the beginning sequence. so if you didn't get it just watch an episode with Kaiba in it and you'll know what it was. Yes i do plan to write about Zexal despite the fact most people don't like it i personally liked Zexal II. One last thing i will be incorporating g power and attack points in the stories i've just been trying to get a base for the story so far. Anyway rate and review.


	3. Whats a bakugan ?

Chapter 3

Galactic Dragon: well after the annoying cliffhanger ending of the last chapter, I totally didn't go and play mob of the dead on black ops 2 zombies.

Kaiba: really ?

Galactic Dragon: what ?

Kaiba: How diverse are your entertainment sources ?

Galactic dragon: Their almost polar, keyword almost. Well on to chapter 3

Kaiba: Screw the disclaimer i have money

Galactic Dragon: oh yeah i don't own yugioh bakugan ygotas or any characters. On with the story.

"Seto Kaiba" dan questioned, "i've never heard of you".

"Do you live under a rock or something ?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"No" Dan commented angrily "i've never heard of you before, care to fill me in".

I am the the CEO of the multi billion dollar company KaibaCorp that makes all kinds of advanced technology and also runs the theme park kaibaland.

"Yeah i dont think thats a thing" Dan said

"Of course it is it's all over the news and tv", Kaiba said.

"Ill prove you wrong" Dan answered "i'll look up Kaiba corp on google right now". Dan proceed to look up KaibaCorp on his bakupod and to Kaiba's horror no results were found

"Where am i ?" Kaiba asked

You're in wardington USA dan answered.

Do you know how i got here ? Kaiba asked. "The last thing i remember was getting sucked into some blue rift thing".

"So you're what came out of the rift," Drago realised aloud.

Kaiba looked around, "who said that ?" Kaiba asked looking as if to see someone else

"Me" Drago answered

Kaiba looked at Drago in shock "did thing just talk ?" Kaiba asked.

Hey don't insult Drago like that just cause you've never seen a talking bakugan before.

"Bakugan ? What's a bakugan ?" Kaiba questioned.

"You've never heard of a bakugan before ?" dan asked amazed.

"Well seeing as i just got sucked through some kind of portal. Then landed out here where my company doesn't exist, yeah i've never heard of a bakugan.". Kaiba answered with an annoyed expression. "You" he said pointing to Drago, "Drago or whatever your name is you know something about the portal", Kaiba pressed.

"Well yes, it appears from what you're describing, you got pulled out of your dimension and into dan's dimension", Drago said.

"Wait you said dan's dimension, almost like your foreign to this world" kaiba said.

"Yes you're right i am not from this dimension by dimension is a place known as vestroia", Drago explained.

"So how did you get here ?" kaiba asked intrigued normally he couldn't care less about this if it were in his world. However since he was an outsider here he figured he'd play nice and find out all he could.

"It's a long story", Drago said.

"Well seeing as i currently have nowhere to go, i think i have a little bit time to spare", kaiba said sarcastically.

"Very well my home world vestroia, Is made up of 6 individual attribute world's called haos, subterra, pyrus, darkus, ventus, and aquos. You might know them as light, earth, fire, darkness, wind, and water". Drago said

"Okay, but how exactly did you arrive here" kaiba asked. Noting how the attributes were similar to those in duel monsters. They only didn't have one attribute in Drago's world and that was the Divine attribute.

"I'm getting to that part" Drago said.

"In the center of our world were two cores that balanced our world the infinity and silent cores", Drago explained. "The infinity core held all positive energy and the silent core held negative energy these together held Vestroia together".

"It sounds a lot like another one of those fairy tales my rival goes on about back home", Kaiba said.

"It is very real." Drago assured him.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say someone wanted those cores", Kaiba guessed.

"Yes, but how could you guess that" Drago asked.

"I've seen many people filled with greed trying to take over things they shouldn't, i am very familiar with this in my world", Kaiba said.

"What do you mean ? what situations were they exactly", Dan asked.

"I'll explain later" Kaiba promised

"One bakugan naga tried to take the cores power except it backfired putting him in the silent core and disrupting the balance. When this had happened it sent negative energy across vestroia causing bakugan to resort to savagery and also opening up a portal to dan's world. When we arrived on the planet we were transformed into spheres and we could only go back to normal during a brawl in the dimensional field", Drago finished.

"So in your homeworld your a fully sized dragon", Kaiba asked

"That is correct", Drago said.

"Well now that we've told you about our world how about you explain your world and you can start with that thing on your arm" Dan suggested.

"Fine, where to begin ?" Kaiba thought aloud.

"I'll tell you about Duel monsters" Kaiba said.

"Duel monsters ?" Dan and Drago questioned.

"Duel monsters in my world is played by most people sort of like the bakugan in your world except adults play it as well. Most duels are harmless in my world my duel disk" Kaiba said gesturing to the device on his arm "is a device that projects holograms of the monsters to make it realistic."

"So you play with holograms ?", Drago asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the cards are bound to them" Kaiba added darkly.

"What do you mean ?", Dan asked.

"Never mind, forget i said that, now how do i get back home" Kaiba said hastily changing the subject, he did not want to relive battle city or the orichalcos incidents.

"Well were as clueless as you" Drago said.

"Great" Kaiba said in an exasperated tone

"Why don't you come over to my house for a bit and rest i have a friend who could get you a place to sleep really easily." Dan offered.

"And why would i do that" Kaiba asked

"Because i doubt your credit cards or billing methods will work in another dimension", Dan answered.

Kaiba was furious with himself he was completely cut off from his resources and world.

Normally Seto Kaiba would reject anyones help when the offered, but this was a case where he would have to sheath his pride if he wanted to get home. Whatever as soon as i find out how to get home i'm leaving no one will know.

"Alright sure why not seeing as i have nothing better to do", Kaiba said

"Alright follow me" Dan said.

As Kaiba followed a good 10 ft behind them drago asked "are you sure it was a wise decision to trust this human ?"

"Don't worry Drago we'll be fine, he really did look like he knew nothing about bakugan. Besides he just has holograms, and it's not like he could send you to the doom dimension", Dan assured Drago.

But despite this Drago had a feeling that Seto Kaiba could be a lot more dangerous of an adversary then they think.

 **Unknown location**

"Well Masquerade it appears another party has entered this dimension during your brawl with Dan Kuso", Naga said.

"Shall i eliminate them ?", Masquerade asked.

"No they could be a powerful ally, but if they ally with the brawlers then do it", Naga said

"I understand master, but where should i look for in this other dimensional person ?", .Masquerade asked.

"Look back in wardington, they couldn't have gotten far. Do it IMMEDIATELY" Naga exclaimed

"Yes sir", Masquerade said.

Galactic Dragon: That's chapter 3 down it looks like kaiba's always one of the most popular people on the planet even in another dimension. I thought of adding a physics joke in but decided to exclude it in the end, probably because i was up so late. Rate and please drop a review. I can't wait for Revelations to come out, i'm finally going to see the end of the story line for COD zombies.


End file.
